With the improved requirement on the flat panel electronic device (for example, a tablet, a flat panel mobile phone such as iphone, etc.), the performance of the panel (including the material, resolution and dimension of the panel as well as the sensitivity of the touch panel) is one of the main factors concerned by the designer and the user. The higher performance of the panel implies the higher cost. But the panel is the most vulnerable component in use due to its fragility.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a panel protecting device of a flat panel electronic device and a flat panel electronic device with the panel protecting device to solve the above problem in the prior art.